


Proposal

by MeikoKuran999



Series: An Endless Sky [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna has watched everyone around him get married and feels sad that it hasn't been his turn yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Theme:Proposal

Tsuna had a really big problem when it came to weddings. His main reason for being upset was that Hibari still hadn't proposed to him. The first wedding he went to was Ryohei and Hana's. It hadn't been too bad then because Tsuna had agreed internally to be patient with his skylark, he could wait for Hibari to be ready. But patience after another 2 years of waiting started to turn into confusion. He knew that he loved Hibari with every inch of his heart, but now he was confused about Hibari's feelings.

They had been dating for about 8 years and Tsuna was surprised that Hibari hadn't proposed the entire time. As time flew by Gokudera and Yamamoto got married even. Tsuna was starting to feel left out even. He wanted that kind of family even if it could only ever be Hibari.

He smiled at Chrome as she talked to him about going dress shopping on Friday. Tsuna would be paying for the entire wedding. So he, Yuni, Kyoko and Haru were going with Chrome dress shopping. The girls wanted him there because they had learned that he had a great sense of style. Also they were his friends they were the people he confided in when it came to romance so he was counted as one of the girls. Which in turn gave him the privilege of going dress shopping with them for any of their wedding dresses.

Tsuna trying to calm her down smiled at Chrome who seemed to be rather nervous about everything, "It's all going to be fine Chrome."

Chrome looked up at him, "But I haven't gotten a dress or even asked him yet."

Tsuna smiled and gently rubbed her shoulder in a calming manner, "It's all going to be just fine. I hired a designer to find you the best selection of dresses so let her deal with the dress, besides you'll look fine in whatever you chose to wear."

Chrome smiled at him, "Really Boss."

Tsuna smiled, "Yes Chrome."

There was a knock on the door before it opened without the person even waiting for an answer. When Chrome saw who it was she stood up quickly and left the room after saying her farewells. Tsuna looked up at the man now standing on the other side of his desk questioningly, "Kyoya?"

Kyoya stared down awkwardly at him before he set a small box on the desk. Tsuna sat quietly, and rather surprised by his actions. He was nervous about what was in the box. When Hibari said nothing he reached out and grabbed the box Tsuna looked back up at Hibari, "Kyoya if this ends up being something other than what I think it is then I'll..."

"Tsunayoshi just opened it." Tsuna took a deep breath before he opened the box. As he watched the lid open he noticed the small silver item. It was everything he had wished for. It had one small purple gem in its middle with two branches of tiny orange diamonds branching away from it on either side. After that a line of small purple diamonds finished it off going around the back from what he could tell. As Tsuna was looking at it he hadn't noticed the small tears that began to fall from his eyes. But Hibari had.

Hibari wasn't the best at this kind of thing. To be honest when it came to Tsuna he was a complete mess. He had never been one that was use to his own emotions. If anything he had always avoided people as a child do to these confusions. If Tsuna hadn't talked to him and asked him if he would like to go out then he probably wouldn't have ever had the nerve to do it. Don't kid yourself though of course Hibari wasn't a chicken he just couldn't lower himself to the level of asking someone out.

Their relationship had been good for a long time until their friends and family all started getting married. Tsuna seemed to be okay at first with it but by the time Gokudera and Yamamoto had wed Hibari was noticing the small amounts of disappointment and yearning from Tsuna that no one else could see. He knew what Tsuna had wanted for a while. Hell he had bought the ring 4 years earlier than the day he decided on giving it. He had just never been able to snuff enough of his pride out to be the one to ask.

But that morning when he had seen the look on Tsuna face after talking with Chrome the night before he knew he need to give it to Tsuna. He knew that his wonderful Tsunayoshi who always tried his best deserved at least that much from him. So he gave Tsuna the ring and didn't have the slightest clue about what to do when he started crying, "Tsunayoshi are you okay?"

Hibari was around the desk in seconds, knelt down beside Tsuna looking at him. Tsuna smiled as his arms swung around his neck. He hugged him while he cried into his shoulder, "What took you so long?"

Hibari sighed as he rubbed his back, "I didn't know what to say."  
Tsuna smiled as he pulled away, "But that's the easy part, you've seen Takeshi, Ryohei and Ken all do it. So just give it a try."

Hibari changed the way he was kneeling as he took Tsunayoshi's hand in his, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, will you marry me?"

Tsuna smiled as he hugged him again, "You idiot of course I will."

Hibari took the ring sliding it on to Tsuna's finger before he embraced him gently, "I love Kyoya!”

 


End file.
